Do you wanna build a snowman?
by WonderfulWizOfOz
Summary: This is my first fanfic! and I suck at summaries so here: Do you remember the scene in Frozen when Hans almost Kills Elsa, but Anna saves her in time to reflect the sword off her body? What happens if Anna doesn't get there in time?


Hey guys this is my very first fanfiction! hope y'all like this. I havent seen the movie yet just parts..I read the wiki (Whoops Couldnt help it) and read that *spoilers* Hans, Was going to kill poor Elsa, and Anna was freezing up due to Elsa's magic, she put herself between Hans and Elsa and froze up just in time to defect the sword from hitting Elsa's body...But what if Anna didn't Get there in time when the sword hits Elsa body...killing her.. It got me thinking to write a little One Shot. So without further ado here is, _Do you want to build a snowman_.

This is Anna's P.O.V

The Cold wind stung my face as I struggle through the snow. I shiver Violently as I take another step. I look down at my hands, As tiny patches of ice start to imerge and expand shimmering slightly, I start to freak out and start calling out my sisters name.

"Elsa!...Elsa! Wh-where are you,...P-Please...Elsa!" I Stutter out.

Then the winds stop, the snow settles into a small sprinkle, Then I see my sister, She's weeping profusely. Then, Much to my horror, Hans is behind her with a sword raised above his head ready to strike at any minute.

"ELSA!" I scream sprinting towards her.

She looks up with complete shock on her face.

"TURN AROUND!" I scream

She turns around and she screams, just in time, I push Hans away...But before I could stop the sword, It Buries itself in Elsa's side.

"NOOOOO!" I shout and continuing to push Hans Blinded by Anger, I push him off the cliff.

He plummets below and hits the ground with a audible THUMP. I turn around and run towards the Dieing Elsa on the ground.

I place her on my lap and letting tears cascade down my cheeks in a steady flow.

"El-Elsa...Oh my god...El-Elsa.." I choke. I hold her bloodied hand in mine.

"Anna..." She whispers to me, the dark crimson pools around her, soaking the hem of my dress.

"Yes Elsa I-I'm here" I hold her hand up to my face, smearing the blood on my face on accident.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I'm so so sorry..." She sputters, blood drips down the corner of her mouth.

I feel something cold creeping up my legs. I'm freezing up.

"Elsa...Your gonna be fine...I-I promise...I-I'll fix this...Elsa..." I sniffle.

"N-no..An-" She stops to cough up some blood.

My heart sinks lower in my chest as she coughs.

"Anna, Y-Your dieing...I-I...I-It's all my fault...I'm s-ssorry"She cries out tears also falling down her cheeks.

Suddenly Kristoff appears stopping in his tracks.

"Anna! Oh-" He cuts off as he sees the scene before him.

"El-Elsa?!" Kristoff says his voice sort of faltering.  
Then Olaf appears behind Kristoff his eyes filling with tears.

"Elsa!" he quickly waddles over to Elsa.

"O-Olaf..." She manages a weak smile.

I look over at Kristoff his eyes widen.

"Anna...Your freezing..Up" He says rushing over to me.

I look down to see my legs are completely frozen. I choke out a sob.

"Elsa..Am...I going to die?" I ask her barley talking between sobs.

She slowly turns her head over to me, Her eyes shining with fresh tears.

"I-I...Don't know Anna..." She whispers.  
"Who Did this..." Kristoff clenches his jaw..

Kristoff takes Elsa's free Hand and squeezes it gently.

"Who did this Elsa...Who hurt you..." He gruffly says.

Elsa Shakes her head, her tears stop.

"Kristoff, He's gone now...he's taken care of...You need not to fret over me...You must save Anna...give her the True love Kiss.." She coughs again, but more violently.

"But Elsa-" I start but Elsa shushes me.

"I did so many things wrong Anna...This is my punishment." Elsa swallows.

"NO!" I shout.

"You didn't do anything wrong! If-If.." I start again, now my feelings boiling up inside of me.

Suddenly, my torso becomes stiff and cold as ice creeps up my body.

"Elsa please, Don't leave me...I'm sorry please" I beg...even though it's useless.

"Hush..." Elsa says.

Olaf sniffles, and frowns in dismay.

"Marry Kristoff, I give you my blessings...Please do not grieve over me...that is my only wish...Please" She begs in return.

The Ice now starts to slowly descend up my neck. I shiver and shriek.

Elsa starts to cough louder and more blood seeps through her dress. I mange to look over at her.

Her skin glows a milky white, and her eyes water with tears. The fear in her eyes show though with great success. I whine out dropping Elsa's hand away from my face.

"Kristoff Now!" Elsa shouts out before crying out with pain and sadness.

Kristoff leans in and takes my lips in his. I close my eyes, Praying that everything is going to be alright.

I see Olaf in the corner of my eye gasp in shock and horror, her cries out my sisters name.

I know everything as turned for the worse.

Suddenly, the coldness completely engulfs me and I watch as Kristoff falls back in horror.

My world turns to black for at least a split second. Then, my world turns white.

I feel floaty like..and I feel like I'm rising or something.

I see Elsa laughing at something and I bound over to her.

"Hello Anna" She says, Her mouth rises up into a sweet and welcoming smile.

I gasp.

"Elsa?" I say reaching out to her.

"_Do you want to build a snowman? C'mon lets go out and play, I never give to see you anymore...come out the door, it's like you've gone away_" She sings, her voice echoes.

I sob out I smile a little bit.

"_We used to be best buddies, and now we're not, i wish you'd tell me why...Do you want to build a snow man..It doesn't have to be a snowman."_ Her voice cracks at the end and she falls to her knees, her smile turns to a frown.

"El-sa..." I whisper.

"I'm sorry Anna..." She shakes her head.

"Why?..." I asked Elsa looks down at her hands, and thrusts them at me. A powerful cloud of ice rushes at me.

"Wh-" Before I could do anything, I was cold and frozen again.

_"Please, I know you're in there People are asking where you've been They say have courage, and I'm trying to I'm right out here for you, just let me in We only have each other It's just you and me What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman? It..Doesn't...Have to be..a snowman." _Elsa looks up at me and frowns.

"Goodbye Anna" She says walking over to me.  
"What! Wait, No! No I wanna be with you Elsa! Please, We **can** build a snowman! Please, Elsa!" I beg once again.

Elsa shakes her head again.  
"That cannot be"

Then, everything disappears. Then I'm cold and back in my frozen state.

On the other side of the cold frozen wall that separates me from the real world, and my world, I hear muffled sobbing and the crunching of a few twigs and snow.

"They are both gone Sven...Gone for good...Oh god why did this have to happen to them! Why not me..." The familiar but muffled voice of Kristoff cries.

Then I start to feel something wet drip on my head. I move my eyeballs up to look at a clear sky blue sky, No sign of a roaring blizzard or a light sprinkle of snow.

"They went to a better place..." Olaf's voice shakes.

Then the cold auroa of the ice starts to slowly deplete, Now turning to water.  
"Kristoff...L-Look!" Olaf's voice now is clear.

I see Kristoff look up from his hands, His face turns into great amazement.

"Anna?" He asks.

Finally I'm able to breath properly and I look over at Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff.

"Howdy..Guys" I say dizzily.

"Oh Anna!" Kristoff scrambles over to me his eyes water.

I pant for some odd reason, As Kristoff pulls my into his large body.

He caresses the back of my head, smoothing out my wet hair.

I'm completely soaked, from, well of course the ice melting.

I look over at Olaf..He smiles but the frowns.

I part my chapped lips into a 'o'.

I turn myself to look up at Kristoff.

"Elsa?" I ask.

His expression melts into a sad and contorted face.

"Elsa?" I get out of Kristoff's grasp.

I crawl on all fours to the body lying on the ground, just to Olaf's right.

"Oh No Elsa!" I once again grab her hand.

I suddenly let my head fall onto her chest, I start to sob again.

Now, I Imagine myself..Hugging her warm body as she strokes my hair.

"_Hello Anna_" she would giggle

_"Elsa! You wont guess what I did today!" _I would excitingly say

_" And What great adventure was that?"_ She would look down at me.

Then I would explain to her what I did..She would once in a while, Laugh or smile.

But, I know that wont happen anymore...She's dead..gone...For good.  
I gather my senses and recollect my thoughts, I lift my head up.

"_Conceal, Don't Feel, Don't let them know."_ I chant.

"What?" Kristoff asks.

"_Well, Now...they know..." _I sadly say.

"Anna What are you saying?" Kristoff grabs my shoulders, I shrug them off.

"_Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back any more Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care What they're going to say_  
_ Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway."_ I chant louder.

"Anna! We need to go...We can't stay here for forever."Kristoff says.

"No! I'm staying.." I say clutching Elsa's body.  
"Anna.." Kristoff Whines.

Sven whimpers.

"You don't understand Kristoff just leave me alone." I say, I start to shiver.

"ANNA" Kristoff shouts.

"GO AWAY!" I get short tempered and throw some snow and Kristoff.

"ENOUGH!" Olaf shouts.

"We need to go! Like now, It's starting to snow." Olaf points to the sky.

Indeed it did start snowing.

So, we all pile on Sven and journey home.I stare into the distance letting my thoughts roll around in my head..

So...Now I'm the queen...The queen of Arendelle.

I need to clean my slate...Start a fresh start in life.

But nothing will never ever replace my sister...EVER.

~_Fin~_

**(AN) **Was it too corny? Sorry It's my first fanfic...Please leave reviews! Tell me some advice too! Thanks! Byess

WonderfulWizOfOz


End file.
